The Ties That Bind
by AshC
Summary: Emma and Jay had a past... Will they have a future? This story switches from past to present. Lots of flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

Emma gazed at an old photo of all her friends from Degrassi the last night they were all together before graduation. She sighed and tossed it back down before walking down the hall to her daughter Jenna's room. Jenna looked so much like her father, it was kinda scary sometimes. She even a lot of his personality which was strange because Jenna had never even met him. All she knew was that this guy had really loved her mom and her mom was just afraid just like she was with everything else.

"Hey Jenna, did you help your little sister pack?" Emma asked as she sat down on the bed.  
"Yes mom. I helped her pack this morning while you were at work. She's upstairs with Mrs. Kennedy in case you were wondering," Jenna spoke as she tossed her black hoody over her head.  
"So, I guess we're ready then," Emma smiled as she stood up and grabbed a couple of her daughters bags.  
"So, mom, how come after 15 years, you finally decide its time to take us to Canada? I mean, I thought everything was going so well here…"  
"It was. I just think its time is all. Your grandparents are dying to meet you girls and well, I guess I just could really use some extra help with the two of you."  
"Does this have anything to do with my dad?"  
"Ha! Definitely not. I don't even know if your dad is still around up there or not."  
"Okay, so then you wont mind me trying to find him?"  
"WHAT? You most certainly will not. He doesn't even know you exist. I've told you the story a hundred times."  
"Yeah, well, the story just doesn't make sense mom. If he loved you so much, he would have been thrilled to find out about me."  
"We'll discuss this later. Get in the car."

Emma couldn't imagine what would happen when they got into Degrassi but she had a feeling it wouldn't be too good. She let out a frustrated sigh as she carried her 3 year old daughter, Melanie downstairs from the neighbors. She buckled her in and the 3 girls made their way to the airport.

Once on the plane, Emma made sure Jenna and Melanie were comfortable before drifting off.

FLASHBACK  
Emma was on top of the world. She had just graduated Degrassi as Valedictorian with all of her friends that she had grown up with. She'd be leaving for University in the States in a couple of months and all she wanted to do was take in everything about Degrassi before she left. She was gazing at the scenery as she walked to Manny's house for the biggest graduation party of the night.

"You know, Em, you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night… you never know what kind of creep you might stumble upon," Jay smirked as he strolled beside her.  
"Yeah, you seem to be talking from experience," Emma smirked back.  
"Ouch, I deserve that I suppose," Jay laughed, "Anyway, I'm glad I saw you walk past the Dot… I talked to Sean today. He said to tell you congratulations about graduating valedictorian and all."  
"You talked to Sean about me?"  
"Yeah, well he asked about you and I told him what I knew. What can I say… the guys always had a soft spot for you."  
"Why didn't you just change the subject or something? I know you hate me."  
"I don't hate you… I kinda have a soft spot for you too," Jay smiled.  
"Yeah, well…" Emma started suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable after realizing she let her guard down a little too far.  
"Listen, I know you probably still hate my guts and I don't blame you, not after what happened."  
"Oh, you mean giving me an STD?"  
"If I knew I had it, I wouldn't have let anything happen between us, okay?"  
"Yeah, well I knew better. I should have never let it happen to begin with," Emma spoke angrily.

There was some silence for a few minutes and they finally stopped in front of Manny's house.

"So, what do you say?" Jay asked.  
"About what?"  
"Let me make it up to you, Em…"  
"Jay, it's all in the past. I haven't even seen you in months and honestly I had practically forgotten about everything until you brought it up tonight. Just let it go. "

"Sorry Em, but I cant. I'm driving with Ellie tonight to visit Sean in Wasaga for a few days. You should come with us. We're leaving at 11. I'll wait in front of your house for five minutes before we leave. Just think about it. Sean would really like to see you."

Emma just nodded before she joined her friends inside. Why was Jay trying to be nice to her all of a sudden?

At precisely 11 pm, Emma heard Jay's civic pull up to her house. She let him wait a couple minutes. Jay had just started backing out of her drive when she came out the front door. Ellie looked shocked while Jay just grinned. Ellie sat in the back to make room for Emma. The car ride was mostly quiet.

"Ellie, you look great. College must be treating you right," Emma made small talk.

"Yeah, I love it. I just got back in to Degrassi today from Los Angeles and Jay called me up. I've missed Sean so much. I haven't seen him since last summer. So, where are you going to school at?" Ellie asked as she ran her fingers through her newly cut shoulder length red hair.  
"The University of Georgia… I know it's kind of out there but they have an amazing journalism program and I got a full scholarship to be on their gymnastics team which is also an amazing program…"  
"Em, that's so far away!" Jay piped up looking a little upset.  
"Yeah, that was sort of the point. What about you Jay? Where are you going to go?" Emma asked not sure why she even really cared.  
"I'm gonna take some night classes at the community college. I'm not really sure what I'm interested in at the moment."  
"Had enough of the drugs, booze, and multiple sex partners?" Emma asked sarcastically.  
"You know, you don't have to be such a bitch. I already apologized to you a million times."  
"Okay, so, I could totally use a restroom pit stop," Ellie stepped in.

Jay pulled into a gas station and the girls got out.

"You know Emma, Jay really isn't as bad as he used to be. He's really taken an interest in you. I think you should let him open up to you. You might be surprised at what you find out about him," Ellie spoke as she washed her hands.  
"I've always had a thing for him, El, Its just I can't stop thinking about the nights in the Ravine and what happened."  
"The STD… You can't just blame him… You were there too, you could have made him use a condom."

Emma got really quiet.

"I'm sorry Em." Ellie said as she hugged her.  
"No, it's okay. You're the first person to say it and it's true. It was my fault too."

The girls silently got into the car and immediately Jay could tell something was different about Emma. He winked at Ellie in the rear view mirror and she just nodded. Suddenly Emma's cell phone went off.

"Hey Manny… Yeah I'm with Jay and Ellie on the way to Wasaga to see Sean… I dunno, a couple days… Don't worry… Nah, he's really not as bad as we all thought he was… Yes, I'll let you know…. Love you too. Bye!"

"How is Manuella this evening?" Jay asked  
"A little drunk at the moment, actually." Emma smiled.  
"I never understood why the two of you were friends in the first place…" Jay started as he glanced over at her.  
"You know what they say… opposites attract."  
"Sure seems that way, doesn't it?"

END FLASHBACK

Emma and her daughters stepped off the plane to be greeted by her mom, dad, and 17 year old brother, Jack. Emma ran into her parents arms.  
"Emma, we have missed you so much!" Spike exclaimed.  
"The girls have grown up so fast," Snake added as he took Melanie into his arms.  
"Yes, they have. You know I'm really sorry about not bringing them around at all… Things were just really hard for a little while, financially and everything."  
"It's okay, sweetie. You guys are here now, and that's all that matters," Snake smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter.  
"So, Jenna… Melanie… I'm your uncle Jack."  
"Puh-lease!" Jenna laughed. "You're like a year older than me. Don't expect to hear Uncle Jack uttered from these lips."

"Do you know who she reminds me of?" Snake whispered.  
"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Spike agreed.  
"Let's not even go there. Got it?" Emma said as she grabbed some of their luggage. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Jay was on the other side of the luggage pick up making out with some brown haired knock out. Emma had to get out of there before he saw her and before he saw Jenna.

"Yo, Mr. Simpson!" Emma made a run for the door, luckily Jenna and Jack were already in the car.

Snake turned around to see Jay walking up with a young woman.

"Jayson Hogart, I don't believe my eyes…" Snake spoke as he shifted Melanie on his hip.  
"How have you been sir?" Jay spoke although his attention was focused on Melanie.  
"I'm still in remission, luckily… for give me for being rude. This here is little Melanie." Snake smiled.  
"The resemblance is uncanny. She looks just like Emma."  
"Lucky girl, eh?" Snake asked to which Jay just nodded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry too Mr. Simpson. This is Ashley, my fiance. I met her in California when I was there on business," Jay forced a smile still curious about Emma.  
"It's nice to meet you Ashley. Well, I should be going. Time to get this little rascal home and in bed. It was good seeing you Jay. You seem to be doing well. Keep it up." Snake started to walk away.  
"Mr. Simpson, one more thing… how is she?"  
"Why don't you just ask her yourself," Snake nodded toward the van. Jay looked over and saw Emma staring at him, she immediately shifted her gaze. She was more beautiful than he remembered.  
"Maybe another time… say hello to Mrs. Simpson and Jack for me. See ya."

Jay and his fiance walked in the opposite direction to an SUV that was parked nearby. Once Emma was at her parents house, chaos insued. Emma and the girls would be back in her old basement room until she found them a new home. Jenna seemed less than thrilled.

"Hey, JACK!" Jenna called upstairs.  
"Yeah?" Jack called out as he walked downstairs.  
"Mind giving me a tour of Degrassi? Moms gonna take a nap with Melanie and I'm bored out of my mind."  
"Sure, come on." Jack smiled as he lead the way.

Emma lay on her old bed with her daughter cuddling close by. She looked across the room and saw the hat.

FLASHBACK

Ellie, Emma, and Jay had just pulled into the Wasaga Beach apartment that Sean now resided in. Sean came running down. Ellie practically jumped into his arms while Jay and Emma stood back. Sean smiled at them.

"Hey you two… listen, I'm really thrilled that you guys are here, but do you think that maybe you could make yourselves busy for a couple hours? I haven't seen my girl here, in months… and well…" Sean started.  
"No more said," Emma smiled.  
"Aw, Sean. You're really gonna make me hang out with Earth girl?" Jay jokingly asked winking at Emma.  
"I'm just gonna go put on my swim suit and we'll be out of you guys hair for a little while, okay?" Emma smiled.

When Emma came out of the bathroom, Jay and Sean were watching t.v. Ellie must have been waiting for Sean in the bedroom. Sean playfully whistled while Jay had gone quiet with awe. It was true, Emma had filled out rather nicely in the past year and the swim suit Manny bought her for her birthday showed it all off nicely.

"Don't you have something you could cover up a little with?" Jay asked suddenly not wanting anyone at the beach to see her other than himself.  
"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let Manny talk me into this. I definitely don't have her body…" Emma grabbed a towel and ran off.  
"Shit." Jay muttered.  
"Why did you have to do that?" Sean asked.  
"I, uh… I'm not really sure…"

Jay grabbed his towel and ran down to the pool. Emma was sitting on the edge swinging her legs through the water. Jay plopped down next to her.

"Emma, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I was only kidding myself." Jay could tell she had been crying.  
"Truth?" Jay asked.  
Emma nodded.  
"You look incredible in that bathing suit. In fact, I think you are a million times more beautiful than Manny. I was just jealous. I didn't want any other guys out here to see how beautiful you are."  
"Theres no one else out here, Jay." Emma smiled.   
"But I didn't know that before."

Emma stood up and started taking off the clothes she had covered her bikini with.

"Can you help me with this?" Emma asked. Jay stood to help her and as soon as he did, she gave him a little push into the pool. Emma grabbed the hat off his hat before he fell in. She started laughing.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Jay smiled as he climbed out of the pool and pulled her into a big hug getting her clothes soaking wet. He grabbed the hat from her hands and placed it on her head. "You're absolutely beautiful, Em… don't ever let anyone tell you different." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before stripping and jumping into the pool. Emma smiled.

"You're naked!" Emma exclaimed. "Oh my goodness. I can't look. Put your trunks back on."  
"Don't be shy. Its completely natural, besides its nothing that you haven't already seen."  
"True. But, what makes you so sure that I would want to see it again?" Emma asked.  
"Maybe the fact that you haven't stopped staring since I jumped in?"  
"I'm so sorry," Emma blushed as she closed her eyes, "really I am."  
"I'm not ashamed," Jay winked at her.  
"How do you do it? Just not care, I mean? I wish I could be like that"  
"It's really easy. Come here. I'll help you."

Emma got into the pool and walked over to where Jay was. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently tugged on the strings of her top. It fell into the pool. He picked it up and tossed it over to the side.

"See," Jay grinned, "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
Emma was so caught up in the excitement of letting loose that she threw her arms around Jays neck and began kissing him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Ellie and Sean.

"We, um, got a little hungry so we thought we would look for you guys and see if you wanted to come out to eat with us," Ellie blushed as she spoke.

Emma's arms were still around Jay so that her breasts wouldn't be exposed. He shielded her while she put her top back on.

"It really wasn't what it looked like," Emma tried to explain to Ellie.  
"It just looked like you guys were having a good time. That's what this trip is all about."  
"Ugh, my hair is such a mess," Emma frowned into the mirror.  
"Just pull it back and wear Jay's hat like you were in the pool. That was pretty hot, Em, and besides seeing you in his hat, will totally turn Jay on. Trust me."

Sean and Jay were on the balcony waiting for the girls.

"So, do you have a thing for Emma?" Sean asked.  
"She's just different from any other girl that I have ever known and I feel like she really needs me. I haven't felt needed in such a long time."  
"Did she forgive you for the STD?"  
"Yeah, I think she and I are finally past that."  
"Just be careful. Emma is different. She has this tough girl cover but really she'll crumble very easily."  
"So, you're not mad?"  
"Nah… just take care of her for me. Otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"Hey guys, we're starving, lets go," Ellie ordered. Emma smiled at Jay.  
"Nice hat, Earth girl. It looks good on you." Jay grinned.  
"If you want it back, I could always go find one of mine…"Emma started.  
Jay wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder.  
"I want you to keep it. It looks better on you anyway," Jay whispered.

END FLASHBACK

"So, Jack… What can you tell me about my dad?" Jenna asked as they sat down on the steps of DCS.  
"Honestly, not much. I was just a baby when Emma moved away."  
"But surely Snake and Spike have spoken about everything around you…"  
"Not really. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Emma and your dad have always been a really hush hush situation. Mom always blamed him for Emma moving to the States," Jack sighed as he sipped his milkshake.   
"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Simpson. Its summer vacation, honey, what are you doing here?" Paige Michaelchuck walked up.  
"Hey Ms. Paige. I was just showing my niece around town."  
"Niece? You mean, this is…?"Paige started but stopped when she saw Jack pleading for her not to say anything else.  
"You must be Emma's daughter. I was friends with her… well sort of. You know, I gave her, her very first tampon." Paige was laughing.  
"Gross!" Jenna exclaimed.  
"Wow, tell your mom to come see me. I have got to catch up with her," Paige smiled.  
"Listen, Jack. I appreciate you showing me around, but I'd really like to take a walk on my own. I'll meet you back home," Jenna grabbed her bag and stood to leave. Paige and Jack watched as she lit a cigarette as she strolled away.  
"She looks and acts just like him!" Paige exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Emma has her hands full. That's why she moved her family up here. Worst of all, Jenna is asking so many questions. She's gonna find out who her dad is and it's going to be soon."  
"I don't see what the big deal is. And I'm going to make sure Emma knows it. Tell Spike that Alex and I are coming to get Emma this evening for a girls night out. Its time she comes to terms with her past." Paige spoke as she sprinted to her car.

"Paige, I look silly. I'm a mom now," Emma said as she gazed at her reflection. She was wearing a tight blue halter top with a blue jean mini skirt and pair of Steve Madden wedges that made her already long legs extend for miles.

"I'm a mom too, and you don't see me trying to look like a grandma," Paige sprayed hairspray over her hair.  
"Yeah," Alex piped in, "Havent you ever heard the term MILF?"

Emma blushed.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Emma asked.  
"Just this awesome bar in town. It opened a couple years after you moved." Alex spoke.

Just then Jenna walked into the basement.

"Damn, mom. You look hot," Jenna smirked.  
Alex's eyes went really big.  
"Go upstairs Jenna. Melanie needs you to be around. It's confusing for her to be around people that she doesn't really know."  
"But its okay for you to go out… I hate you." Jenna stormed upstairs.

"Is there a reason she looks just like my high school boyfriend? Last I checked the two of you hated each others guts…" Alex smirked.  
"Jenna is Jay's daughter, Alex. It happened the summer after I graduated. I was already at school when I found out and Jay had moved on. My mom raised me on her own and I knew I could do it too. He doesn't know and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell him."  
"You knew, didn't you, Paige?" Alex asked.  
"Jack kinda let it slip when he was in grade 8. I saw the pictures of Em and Jenna in his locker and I mean she looks just like him. Anybody that sees her will know without a doubt." Paige admitted.  
"Worst of all, she acts just like him… I mean I thought he had to be around her to influence her but its like it was in the blood or something." Emma shook her head, "I really could use a couple of drinks."

Alex, Emma, and Paige checked their reflections one more time before leaving the house. The cab pulled up to a bar called The Hole in the Wall. It was a pretty big bar for a place like Degrassi. And it seemed to be hopping. The place was crowded. Emma and Paige grabbed a couple seats at a table while Alex went to the bar. She smiled when she saw Jay crunching numbers in the office behind the bar.

"Yo, can't a girl get some service around here?" Alex smiled as she yelled so Jay could hear her over the music.  
"Mam, you're gonna have to wait your turn," Jay spoke, not looking up.  
"I kinda thought being the owners ex, I get special treatment…."  
Jay looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah, well that was before she dumped me for another girl."

Jay walked out of his office and gave Alex a hug.

"How have you been?" Alex asked.

"Just really busy… It's been hard trying to run this place from L.A."  
"Yeah, I heard that you moved there a couple years ago. What brings you back?"  
"Well, I'm thinking of selling the place. Sean doesn't really have the time to keep an eye on this place and run his car shop too…"  
"Yeah, Sean comes in to the Dot for lunch every once in awhile. I still can't believe he hasn't dated anyone since Ellie."  
"Yeah, it sucks when a girl completely breaks your heart. All you wanna do is focus on your work…" Jay sighed.  
"Sounds like you're speaking from experience… who's the girl?"  
"Doesn't matter. She might as well not even exist anymore…" Jay changed the subject quickly, "So, who are you here with?"  
"Paige and somebody we went to school with a long time ago. Actually, there are supposed to be a lot of people from school here tonight."  
"Well I have to get back to the books… I'll catch you guys before you leave."

Alex shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the table.

"Hon, where are the drinks?" Paige asked.  
"I ran into somebody I used to know, I got side tracked, I'm sorry."  
"Hey, is that Manny and Craig?" Emma squealed.

Manny and Craig walked over to the table holding hands.

"Emma, I have missed you so much!" Manny shrieked.  
"Not nearly as much as I have missed you. You're pregnant!" Emma smiled.  
"Yeah, and baby makes 7..." Craig laughed.  
"You have 7 kids?" Emma began to feel a bit of a buzz from the alcohol she drank at home.  
"No, this will make 5..." Manny smiled as she hugged her friend.  
"Wow. And you guys look so happy! That's awesome. Um, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Emma stood up and began wandering the bar to find the restroom.

"Jay's here." Alex spoke up.  
"Well, this is his bar, that you decided we should come to…" Paige hissed.  
"Will she freak out when she sees him?" Craig asked.  
"I don't know. I'm still far beyond confused by the whole situation… I mean she gets pregnant by him after hes already confessed his love to her… He would have stuck by her through it all…" Manny added as her friends got quiet.  
"Jay, babe. How are you?" Paige smiled.  
"I'm good. What were you guys talking about?" Jay asked.  
"Oh, this stupid soap opera that Paige and Manny got me hooked to." Alex chimed in with a smirk.  
"Yeah, you see this really good girl kinda had a thing for this bad guy because he made her adventurous and she experienced things with him that she had never experienced before. Anyway, supposedly the guy loses his heart to the girl and I'm talking totally whipped by her. But it scares her and anyway she winds up pregnant and on the first plane to the States…" Craig spoke nonchalantly.

Emma walked up not noticing Jay.

"Thanks guys for telling my whole life story to a complete stranger," she laughed drunkenly, "Hi, I'm Emma." She turned towards him and her face went white.  
"Em, what are you talking about?" Jay asked suddenly very confused.  
"Nothing. I need to get out of here. I can't believe you guys would do this to me." Emma ran out. Jay ran after her.

"Emma… Em… Wait up. Please. I need to know what you're talking about. Please." Jay begged.  
"Why do you care?" Emma asked crying.  
"Because Emma. I've always cared about you. Don't you get it? From the time that I saw Rick almost come at you at the Dot. I've cared… Please just tell me what Craig meant back there."  
"Jay… I'm a mom."  
"Yeah, I know. I met your little girl Melanie at the airport the other day. Her father is a very lucky guy."  
"Her father didn't think so. He left me when he found out I was pregnant."  
"I'm sorry Em."  
Jay wrapped his arms around Emma. She sobbed into his shoulders.  
"I'm still really confused though, Emma."  
"I can't talk about all of this right now. I just can't." She cried.  
"Listen, you don't need to go home like this… I have a couch in my office you can sleep it off on."  
"Your office?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, I own the Hole in The Wall…" Jay smiled. "Come on."  
He took her hand and led her to the back where his office was. He placed a blanket over her and then stepped out closing the door behind him. Emma looked around. Jay had tons of pictures all over the walls. There were pictures of Jay with Sean and Alex and a smile crept to her mouth when she noticed a picture of herself with Jay from Wasaga that summer.

FLASHBACK

Emma and Ellie were laying out at the beach after breakfast.

"You know, Em… Last night I was okay with sharing Sean's bed with you and making the guys take the couch, but really, it's been a really long time for Sean and I and I want to be with him as much as possible," Ellie talked as she sketched a picture of Sean and Jay surfing.

"I know, Ellie. I'm sorry. Really I am. I just get nervous around Jay."  
"Jay would never do anything to you that you wouldn't want him to. He really does have some respect for girls."  
"Yeah, I guess I'm more afraid that if he started something, I wouldn't stop him and we all know what happens then."  
"Jay's different now, Em. Ever since Alex blew him off hes just changed… A lot of people say that has a little to do with you too after the whole STD outbreak thing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He told Sean that he felt really bad about how things went down with you and that he wants to make it up to you. Something about a girl with so much virtue seeing some good in him or something."  
"Last night, at the pool… I can't even explain it to you. The way he makes me feel. I feel like I can do anything."  
"New flash, Emma. That's called being in love."  
"In love with Jay… you're wrong, Ellie. Theres just no way." Emma shook her head suddenly not so sure anymore.

Jay and Sean plopped down in the sand.

"You know, the two of you are the prettiest girls on the beach," Sean kissed Ellie on the cheek. Both girls blushed.

"I think I'm gonna go get in the ocean. Jay, will you teach me how to surf?" Emma asked as she stood up brushing the sand off of her butt.  
"Sure. Do you think you can handle it?"  
"Seriously Jay, if you can do it… It can't be that hard."

Sean and Ellie's mouths dropped. Jay stood up and chased her into the water. They looked like a bunch of school kids with him tickling her every time he caught up with her. Ellie began sketching. Finally Emma and Jay sat down close to the water.  
"So, are you having a good time?" Jay asked.  
"Yeah, surprisingly." Emma smiled.  
"Me too."  
"Listen, tonight, Ellie asked me to take the couch with you… so, no funny business, okay?"  
"Me… funny business? Never." Jay spoke sarcastically, "So, um, about that surf lesson…"

END FLASHBACK

Jay walked over to the table where Alex, Paige, Manny, Craig, and Spinner were sitting.

"So, who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jay demanded.  
"It's not our place too, Jay. Give Emma some time. She'll tell you everything." Alex patted her ex on the back.  
"It's just nothing anyone has said tonight has made any sense…" Jay sat down rubbing the top of his head still confused.  
"Oh my god. You have gotta be kidding me! What is Jenna doing here?" Alex exclaimed running over to where the teenage girl was climbing on the bar to dance. Paige ran after her.  
"Who is Jenna?" Jay asked Spinner.   
"I don't really know. She looks like a fine piece of ass though if you ask me." Spinner answered checking the girl out.

"I'm gonna go check on Emma," Manny stood up leaving the guys to be by themselves.

Alex grabbed Jenna's arm and pushed her up against a wall.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Alex asked.  
"I'm just having a good time, relax." Jenna answered.  
"You're not even old enough to be here…" Paige added.  
"Don't ya love fake I.D.s?"  
"Your mom is going to kill you!" Paige exclaimed.  
"I don't even see her. Story of my life. Mom's never around!"

Jay and the guys walked over seeing the confrontation.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
"Nothing, Jay. Don't worry about it. We have everything under control." Paige forced a smile.  
"Did you just say Jay?" Jenna asked suddenly softening up a little bit.  
"I'm Jay. I own this place. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Daddy!" Jenna threw her arms around Jay's neck. Jay looked at Paige and Alex who suddenly looked very guilty.  
"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about." Jay said as he let the girl go.  
"My mom… Emma Nelson, she was your girlfriend about 15 years ago, at least that's what she said… she might be lying though. She always does. Anyway, she told me that you are my dad. Jay Hogart, right?"  
Jay just nodded as he pulled the girl in close to him.  
"I'm sorry… I just never knew… You're mom never told me." Jay spoke.  
"My mom is such a bitch."  
"Alex, will you guys take her home. I need to speak with Emma," Jay choked as he walked towards the back where Emma was.

Jay heard Emma and Manny talking through the door.

"That day that I found out about her… I was so happy. I thought Jay would be too… but then I heard him talking to Alex about how he could never be a dad. Not after everything he went through growing up… I was so upset." Emma cried.  
"It was his choice to make, Em. He could have surprised you."  
"Manny… I didn't want to give him the opportunity to talk me out of having her. I mean, I know moms shown you pictures. She looks so much like him. I have a piece of him with me always."  
"Emma, I really need to talk to you, now." Jay demanded as he walked in. Manny gave her friend a quick hug and walked out of the office. Jay plopped down next to Emma.

"So, I just found out that I have a 15 year old daughter who enjoys dancing on bars for drunk perverts… care to explain?" Jay asked calmly.  
"Jenna won't be 15 until next month… She's always been a bit of a wild child. She's nothing like me."  
"She has your pretty blonde hair, and your skinny body."  
"Yeah, well everything else about her is all you. I'm really sorry that I kept her from you."  
"Why did you?"  
"Because you didn't want kids. I didn't want to ruin your life. I cared way too much about you."  
"And you didn't think that you running away from me when our relationship was finally just starting ruined my life because I have news for you. I was miserable for so many years because of you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You should be Emma. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted us to get married and have lots of children and mostly I just wanted us to be happy together."  
"Doesn't sound like the Jay I once knew."  
"Yeah, well apparently theres a lot about me you didn't know… I need some time to think. Would you just go home now…" Jay stood and opened the door for her to leave. She cried as she walked through the door.  
"Jay, I really am sorry… I'll talk to you when you decide you're ready. I'm staying at my parents house."

Jay closed the door behind her as she left. He sat on the couch trying to make sense of everything. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm really not in the mood." Jay barked.  
"Dude, open up. It's Spin and Sean." Spinner yelled through the door.

Jay opened the door to his friends.

"So, I saw Emma leave here crying. What happened?" Sean asked.  
"Turns out she and I have a teenage daughter together…" Jay spoke.  
"Well that's some news." Sean said as he sat down behind Jay's desk.  
"You should have seen her, Sean. She's pretty hot." Spinner smiled.  
"Dude, that's my daughter and she looks just like me… that is so wrong on so many levels." Jay laughed.  
"What are you gonna do?" Sean asked,  
"I don't know… I guess I still need to understand why Emma kept her from me. I mean that summer… I told you that I wanted to share a life with Emma. Everything…" Jay just shook his head.  
"Do you still have the ring?" Sean asked. Jay nodded towards the desk drawer.  
"Whoa! You bought Emma a wedding ring, 15 years ago and you still have it? Why didn't you just go after her or something?" Spinner asked in complete disbelief.  
"It took me months to finally get her address from the Simpsons and they basically told me that I really needed to get my stuff together before I tried to get Emma back… now I see why."  
"I just don't get it. That summer in Wasaga…. She cared about you so much. It was so obvious," Sean spoke puzzled.

FLASHBACK

Emma and Jay were watching a movie in Sean's living room in Wasaga Beach.

"Oh my gosh! This is so disgusting! I can't believe this is your favorite movie." Emma squealed hiding her face behind a pillow during The Exorcist.  
"You're not scared are you?" Jay asked jokingly.  
"Never! Just totally and completely grossed out."   
"We can turn it off. Its not a big deal." Jay laughed.  
"I'm just gonna go ahead and go to sleep," Emma smiled as she rolled over on the roll out sofa.  
"Yeah, I'll take the floor. If you need anything, just yell."

Jay stood and grabbed some blankets for the floor. He turned off the television and the lights and made himself comfortable. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Emma.

"Jay.. Jay… Jay!"  
"Yeah, Emma, I'm here." He stood walking over to the fold out sofa.  
"Sleep with me. Please. I can't take it. That movie really freaked me out."  
"Okay. I'll just lay over here." Jay grinned as he climbed into the bed. Emma moved over towards him, laying as close as she could to him. He smiled.  
"You're my hero, Jay. You know that. You always have been." Emma smiled as she lay her head on his chest. When he finally felt that she had drifted off to sleep, he kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you Emma. I always will." She smiled, hearing exactly what he had said before finally drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Emma woke before Jay. It was still dark outside so Emma decided to have some fun. She lightly kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning!" Emma smiled.  
"Ugh, Em, it's still dark outside." Jay yawned.  
"You know, I was thinking…"  
"Oh no, about what?" Jay asked.  
"The excitement of sleeping with you right now… the chance that we might get caught. That would be pretty hot."  
"Em, stop teasing."  
"I'm not teasing. I mean it, Jay. Kiss me!"

Jay didn't have to be told twice. The two started making out like crazy but were interrupted when the light turned on and Emma and Sean stood there eyes wide open.

"Oopsy." Emma smiled.  
"We… uh… we got hungry," Sean laughed as he looked over at Ellie.  
"Oh, well don't mind us. We were just going to get a shower. Come on Jay." Emma winked.

Jay's eyes bugged out of his head. He couldn't believe that Emma could be so frisky. He stood to follow her.

"Well… The lady waits," Jay grinned and winked at Ellie and Sean.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind them They all started laughing.

"Em, did you see their faces… That was great!" Jay smiled as he sat down on the toilet seat while Emma was in the shower. She peaked her head from around the curtain.

"Are you getting in, or what?" She asked.  
"Are you serious?" Jay asked in surprise.

"Yes."  
"What changed your mind about me?" he wondered.

"I heard what you said to me last night when you thought I was sleeping," she smiled, "and you can get in when you tell me again. For real this time."  
"Em, you weren't supposed to hear that."  
"But I did and if you weren't lying I don't see a problem…"  
"I do love you Emma. You're so different from all the girls."  
"Well, Jay. It's your lucky day cuz I happen to love you too. I feel so wonderful when I'm around you. A feeling that I don't want to go away."

Jay had already climbed in the shower at this point. The two were kissing like crazy. An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Emma, I thought you and I could hit some stores this morning…" Ellie called through the door. The door opened and Jay and Emma both wrapped in towels, holding hands walked out. Ellie smiled.  
"You guys look like prunes," Sean laughed.  
"Ellie. You Don't mind if the guys come with us, do you? Its just that well I'm not ready to be a part from Jay…" Emma blushed.  
"Really, the two of you go. I wanna hit the waves before we go home in the morning," Jay kissed Emma on the forehead and smacked her butt towards the living room to get her clothes.

END FLASHBACK

Emma sat on her parents couch sipping her coffee. She was looking through an old photo album when the doorbell rang. She stood up, checking her reflection in the mirror before opening the door. Jay stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Emma spoke.  
"Em, we have to talk. Everything needs to be settled when I leave here tonight."  
"I agree. Let's go down to my room."

Jay followed her into the basement. Just like he had done so many times that summer.

FLASHBACK

Jay helped Emma carry her bag down into her room when they got home from Wasaga.

"Wow, you're room is so girly." Jay laughed.  
"Yeah, well, better that than boyish." Emma laughed.

She sat down on her bed and patted a spot for Jay to sit.

"So, we're home now… Is everything going to change?" Emma asked somewhat scared.  
"Well, I was thinking that you could be my girlfriend… if that's okay…" Jay spoke never being more nervous in his life.  
"Yeah, I'd like that… but what about our friends, they're all going to think we're crazy."  
"Let em. Who cares. This is about us and nobody else." Jay whispered before kissing her and being interrupted by Snake.

"Whoa, Jay Hogart, what the hell are you doing in my daughter's room?" Snake asked.  
"It's okay dad. Jay and I are together now. Things are different," Emma spoke up.  
"I'm gonna let it go for now… but I'm not happy. Just so you know!" Snake exclaimed before returning upstairs.

END FLASHBACK

"Where are the girls?" Jay asked plopping down on Emmas bed.  
"Mom and Dad took them to breakfast and shopping…"  
"So, Jenna… did you give her my last name?" Jay wondered.  
"I did."  
"Tell me about her…" Jay encouraged.  
"Here, this is a photo album. I want you to have it. It's pictures of everything important she's done growing up… The things that you missed because of me."  
"She's beautiful, you know?"  
"I know. She's really a handful most days. She drinks, smokes, hangs out with guys that I absolutely detest… but at the same time she makes straight A's every year. It's incredible, really."  
"So, I guess she's a lot like both of us."  
"Emma… Explain why you felt that I shouldn't know about her…"  
"I told you, I heard you say you didn't want kids…"  
"I was 18 years old. A complete moron. I used to say a lot of things…"  
"It just hurt. That's all." Emma sighed.  
"Well, why are you back now all of a sudden?"  
"I needed help financially… and Jenna… I just have my hands full with her. I think its partly because she's never had a father figure. I just can't control her on my own anymore and I'm scared because I know she's been doing drugs and I can't lose her. She's all I have left of you…" Emma cried as Jay wrapped her into arms.

"Mom… Dad?" Jenna asked confused.

To Be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks 4 the kind reviews so far.**

CHAPTER 2

"Mom… Dad?" Jenna asked confused.  
"Jenna, you're home…" Emma exclaimed as she let go of Jay.  
"Yeah, I didn't feel like shopping so I let Snake and Spike take Melanie without me."  
"Jenna, your mom and I are having a really important conversation…" Jay spoke up.  
"About me?" Jenna asked.  
"You're part of it…" Emma sighed.  
"Yeah, well than I deserve to be here."  
"Jenna! Please, can you just wait upstairs!" Jay spoke up sternly.

Jenna just nodded and ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at her," Jay apologized.  
"No, it's what she needs. Really… I can't handle her on my own. She hates me."  
"Why?"  
"For not having you around."  
"Em, please tell me everything… from the beginning…" Jay said calmly as he laid back on Emma's bed.  
"Well, you know how it started…"

FLASHBACK

Emma and Jay sat at the Dot later on that summer.

"I can't believe that we only have 3 more weeks together… UGA is going to be the death of me… I mean seriously, I'll never get to see you… This is so depressing… Jay… Jay… are you listening to me?" Emma asked waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
"Yeah, sorry babe. I just kinda zoned out for a minute."  
"You've been like this a lot lately. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Really," Jay smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Well, I was thinking that I would get a job in Georgia and save as much as I can so I can at least come visit once a month and maybe you could do the same…" Emma smiled with hope.  
"Em… I don't know. You know I'm living on my own right now. Sean's coming in a month to move in with Spinner and I to cut back the rent cost but I can barely afford to eat… Flying to the U.S. every month just isn't a possibility…"  
"But you told me that you loved me… but at the same time, you don't ever want to see me…"  
"Now you're putting words into my mouth, just like you always do. You tell your parents that I love spending time with them, which I hate, I'd rather just be with you… You tell your friends that I don't mind your stupid movie nights together when in fact I find the movies you all watch childish and annoying… But at the same time I put up with all this because I want to be with you. I love you, Emma!"  
"You hate my family and my friends? Are you kidding me? You never even let me meet your family, obviously because you're embarrassed of me… Your friends think I'm just a joke. You think I don't hear the things they say about me when I'm not around?"  
"Emma, come on… we knew from the beginning that we were completely different. Opposites attract, remember?"  
"I know what I said… I just thought that you actually wanted me around. Obviously you're counting the days til I leave! Well, guess what! You can stop counting now because I'm no longer a part of your life. Got it?" Emma stood, tears falling from her face and left the Dot leaving Jay completely alone and in shock. He and Emma had been together all summer. They had gotten so close. She knew so much more about him than Alex ever knew but it was true that he didn't want Emma to meet his parents but not because he was embarrassed of her but because he was embarrassed of his parents. They were so different from Emma's family. And, yes it was true that he didn't like being around Emma's family because they were so close and they cared so much about Emma that they could be too protective of her sometimes when it came to his relationship with her. They even walked in on them in the middle of a very intimate moment one night when they were supposed to be out of town. It was somewhat embarrassing having your former teacher see you in that position with his daughter. Jay shuddered every time he thought about that night.

Spinner, Alex, and Paige walked over.

"So, you and Emma are over, just like that?" Spinner asked.  
"Yeah, looks like it," Jay mumbled.  
"What happened to you? You used to care enough to at least fight for your girl…" Alex chimed in.  
"Yeah, well, she's leaving for Georgia in a couple weeks. Might as well end it now, it'll hurt more later," Jay struggled not to show any emotions.  
"Hon, Emma has been the best thing to ever happen to you. People that used to not like you, myself included, like you now and they can't help it. Go after her, please," Paige urged.  
"There's no point. She and I are over… There's no going back now. Hey, what do you guys say we get a couple beers and have a party at my place tonight. Me being introduced to the single world again?" Jay asked struggling to keep a smile on his face.  
"I could go for a party…" Spinner smiled.  
"Yeah, we're in but I'm telling you it's a bad idea," Alex grabbed Paige's hand and turned to leave.

Later that night, a party was going full on at Jay and Spinner's apartment. The place was packed and Jay was very, very drunk. He sat on the couch talking to Spinner and Alex and some other random people they had never seen before…

"Emma… what kind of name is Emma anyway?" Jay asked very drunkenly.  
"Emma is a beautiful name, Jay…. Just like her… She's a very beautiful girl, and you know it…" Alex smiled.  
"Yeah…" Jay agreed.  
"The two of you would make very pretty babies…" Paige chimed in also very drunk.  
"Nah, I don't want kids… They're loud and they smell… Kids would cramp my style…" Jay laughed.  
"You, are such a jerk!" Emma yelled. Jay and his friends turned around and saw Emma, Manny, and Craig walking out of the party. Jay got up and went to his room, locking the door.

END FLASHBACK

"So, you knew you were pregnant that night at the party?" Jay asked starting to connect the dots.  
"I did. I had actually known for 2 days at that point… You know Manny had convinced me to come to the party and tell you about the baby… I was going to tell you that I was declining my scholarship to stay close to home for us… It was selfish of me to go that far away from, especially after everything between us…"  
"I understand why you didn't want to tell me that night but I still don't understand why you never told me at all. Why no one did…"  
"I didn't want to cramp your lifestyle…"  
"I tried to come see you the day you left for school… I even talked to your dad. He told me it was better for everyone if I just left…" Jay shook his head, "I shouldn't have listened to him."  
"Mom and dad knew I was pregnant… they wanted me to stay home so they could help out… I just didn't want to have the possibility of running into you."  
"I would have been there for you. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to prove that I could be better than my father…"  
"You still have the chance, Jay… Jenna's just right upstairs. She'll listen to you. I can tell already," Emma smiled squeezing his hand with encouragement.  
"I know… But that doesn't change the fact that I'm angry with you for keeping her from me. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."  
"Please Jay. Just try. Give us another chance. We could be a family. You, me, Jenna and Melanie. And there could be lots more babies… I want that with you, please," Emma begged.  
"Emma, I'm engaged to be married in 2 months. I can't just forget about Ashley when shes done nothing but be there for me…"  
"Well, than I guess we're through here, aren't we. You can leave the way you came in," Emma stood and opened the door, tears running down her face.  
"This isn't over…" Jay called out before going upstairs.

Emma sank down onto the floor, crying heavily when Jenna ran in.

"Mom…. Mom, please stop crying. You know I hate when you cry. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Dad will forgive you. He'll want us around. I promise. Mom, please… I love you…" Jenna crouched down hugging her mom. Jay stood in the doorway watching the moment between his daughter and her mother. It killed him not to run up and take Jenna's place consoling Emma. Jenna looked up at her dad. 

"She's like this, you know… I've never seen my mother happy. Not once in my life. Since I was a baby I've had to be there for her because she's had nobody else… It's hard, dad… really hard." Jenna cried with her mom. It was in that moment that Jay finally saw how much Emma needed him but now his daughter also need him. It was his job to be there, just like his dad never had been. Jay rushed over to Emma and Jenna and wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Shh. Don't worry. I'm here now. Dad is here now. I'm not going anywhere… Jenna, what usually happens when she gets like this?" Jay asked.

"She has pills. They're in the top drawer underneath her underwear… She didn't want Spike and Snake to know…" Jenna cried.  
"I'll grab them. You go get a glass of water for her and then I want you to pack a bag. You and your mom are coming to stay with me for a little while…" Jay spoke as he dug the medicine out of the drawer.  
"Dad… what about Melanie? We can't leave her…" Jenna asked after handing him the water.  
"Melanie comes too… Are you crazy? She's your baby sister…"  
"What about Spike and Snake?" Jenna asked.  
"You ask too many damn questions," Jay laughed, "I'll handle them."

Jenna hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting some things together for her mom, her sister, and herself. Jenna was buckled in the backseat of Jay's car with her mom asleep in the front seat waiting for Jay to come out from the house. A few minutes later, Jay walked out with Melanie in his arms. Jenna smiled. Jenna buckled her sister in and they headed towards an apartment complex.

"Is this where you live, dad?" Jenna asked.  
"Part-time. My main house is in Los Angeles. I still rent this apartment for when I just need to get away…" Jay spoke being cut off by his cell phone.

"Hey honey.. Yeah, I reserved a plane ticket for you… No, something has came up, I'm going to have to stay here a little longer… I'm not really sure how long… Of course I won't miss our wedding… Listen, sweetie… have a good time, I love you. Call me when your plane lands… you too.. Bye."  
"You're getting married?" jenna asked very upset.  
"I am. Next month…" Jay answered.  
"But what about me and mom and Melanie?" Jenna asked.  
"I'm going to make sure the three of you are taken care of… and I promise I'm going to stick around for you. I know I'm getting a late start but I'm here now."  
"Dad… is it a horrible thing if I tell you that I don't think mom can survive without you… You Can't get married… She would die and I can't take much more…"  
"Well, maybe you could come live in L.A with Ash and me…" Jay smiled although the Emma situation still made him uneasy.  
"I couldn't just abandon mom and Mel. They need me… just like we need you. Please help mom be herself again… I'm begging you," Jenna pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
"How bout we make a deal, Jen… You quit the booze, drugs, and inappropriate situations with boys and I'll stick around to make your mom better…"  
"I can do that. I promise. No more partying… You can even get Jack to keep an eye on me if you want to…" Jenna smiled and Jay smiled back. Jay carried Emma into his bedroom and Jenna carried Melanie. Emma opened her eyes when Jay put her down on the bed.

"Wow, I had the best dream ever," Emma grinned.  
"Yeah, what's that?" Jay asked.  
"You were carrying me onto your bed… just like that night… the first time…"  
"Yeah, I have that dream over and over again too."  
"This is your old apartment?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, I couldn't stand to leave it… Spinner still lives here too, which by the way, remind me to threaten him later about Jenna… He has the hots for her…" Jay spoke seriously.  
"Jenna, where is she?" Emma asked laughing.  
"She and Mel are here. They're watching a movie in the living room…"  
"Our girls are the best, aren't they?" Emma smiled before dozing off.  
"Just like their mom," Jay whispered before leaving the room. He walked into the living room to find both girls passed out from exhaustion. Spinner was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey man, I didn't know we were having company… I would have cleaned up a little bit," Spinner smiled winking towards Jenna.  
"Man, that's my daughter. Cut it out."  
"So, Ashley's not here and now all of a sudden you bring Emma and her girls here… I don't get it."  
"I owe it to Emma and to Jenna to be here for them… Emma's suffering depression really bad. I've got to help my daughter take care of her. I've gotta make things right between all of us…" Jay sat down at the table.  
"What about the smallest one… What's the deal with her dad?" Spinner asked.  
"Emma hasn't gotten to that part yet. Only that he didn't want them…"  
"bummer. I would have never thought Emma would have turned out like this… Everything went downhill after she met you," Spinner laughed.  
"You think I don't know that… I've gotta make things right…"Jay sighed.

TO BE Continued soon. I promise. Please review… I need incentive to write more. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for reviewing. It really makes my day especially since I was thinking about not continuing the story. I feel like I've made Jay way out of character… but I guess time can change anyone. Lol..

Luvchild10: I hope you're not too confused. If its all the flashbacks, there really aren't many more. I just thought I needed a little more of a backstory than the shows actually given Jay and Emma as a couple.

Nicole: That's awesome that you like my story so far. I hope you keep enjoying it and I promise Melanies father will be revealed soon… this chapter!

Degrassi fan- Terry Hill: You're just gonna have to wait and find out, lol. J  
kuddls: Jay's fiance isn't Ashley Kerwin. I knew that would be really confusing… I think I'm just going to give her a nickname to stop the confusion. Thanks for reviewing though.

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma woke up in complete darkness. She rolled over to see the clock which read 2:30. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dark she saw that she was in Jay's old room and she saw that her girls were asleep in the bed next to her. Emma pulled the covers off of herself and walked into the living room. Jay and Spinner were on the couch playing video games. Emma sat down on the other couch. Jay and Spinner looked up. Spinner faked a yawn.

"Wow, look at the time. I really should be getting to bed. Good night Jayson. Good night Emma… oh, and welcome home," Spinner smiled as he stood and walked out of the room.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt…" Emma yawned as she lay down on the couch.  
"Not a big deal. This is usually our nightly routine around here when I'm actually here…" Jay started to roll up the controllers.  
"Don't put them away. I wanna play…" Emma smiled.  
"Do you even know how?" Jay asked with a grin, handing her a controller.  
"Like I've said before, if you can do it, it can't be that hard…" Emma winked at Jay. He started laughing.  
"Okay, you're on," Jay grinned.

They played in silence for what seemed like an hour before Jay finally spoke up.

"Who's Melanie's dad?" Jay finally just blurted out.  
"Jay… it's really not important…" Emma replied saddened that her fun had just been ruined.  
"It is though… It's important to me. I want to know… I need to know. Do I know him?"  
"You do…" Emma replied looking down into her hands knowing that Jay would be very upset when he found out.  
"Tell me…"  
"You can't just order me to tell you things. It's none of your business!" Emma exclaimed standing to walk outside on the balcony.  
"I need to know Emma! Damn it! This man was around my daughter, okay! This man reproduced with the only woman that I have ever truly loved! I need to know! It's important to me!" Jay angrily whispered. Emma felt the tears beginning to fall down her face.  
"Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to get upset at me… I had a lapse of judgment in a bar in Atlanta one night… I was so alone in Georgia. I can't even explain how it felt to barely know anyone. No one wanted to be my friend in college because I was the girl that was knocked up on the gymnastics team… I wanted so badly just to pack up and come home but I had a decent job down there at least to pay for myself and Jenna… so, a co-worker invited me for drinks one night and I went. It was good to just be out someplace with other adults outside of work. Then I saw him. I saw Sean's older brother, Tracker, I don't even know why he was in Atlanta…"  
"Sean's older brother, Tracker! You've got to be kidding me!" Jay raged with anger.  
"Things just happened Jay. He was a familiar face… I needed a familiar face at that moment and he was there…" Emma cried.  
"You had sex with Tracker! You had a baby with Tracker! What in the hell were you thinking?" Jay cried.  
"I wasn't… okay. Not really. I called Tracker when I found out I was pregnant and he told me to go play house with somebody else," Emma cried harder.  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
"No," Emma begged, "it was my fault… don't blame him, please."

They both stood in silence for minutes besides the sound of Emma crying. Finally, Jay just took Emma in his arms and hugged her.

"I have to make this all up to you," Jay whispered into her hair.  
"You didn't do anything…"Emma cried.  
"I did… I did all of this by not coming after you," Jay started crying.  
"Ugh," Emma smiled, "can we try to have a conversation with no crying involved."

Jay laughed and kissed her hair.

"Tell me about Ashley," Emma encouraged him.  
"Her real name is Ashlyn, I call her Ashley because that's what I thought she told me her name was when we first met in L.A. It's been kind of a joke since we met so I've always called her Ashley…"  
"Okay, well tell me about Ashlyn…"  
"She's really great. She grew up really poor and on the wrong side of the tracks, so we understand each other. She's a model now and she's pretty successful. I don't think that I've ever heard her say a bad thing about anyone before either…" Jay spoke somewhat uncomfortably.  
"Do you love her?" Emma asked looking deep into his eyes.  
"I do…" Jay nodded.  
"Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight," Emma spoke changing the subject.  
"Me loving her doesn't mean that I don't love other people also… and when I say other people, I mean you, Em."

Emma looked at him again. Their heads began to lean into each other and before they knew it they were kissing. Neither pulled back for several minutes. Finally Emma pulled back.

"I always dreamed about this moment…" Emma grinned.  
"Me too," Jay admitted.  
"You know I'm not asking you to leave Ashlyn…"  
"I know," Jay smiled.  
"I just want us to have another try…"  
"I think that's fair…" Jay agreed, "but before we can ever try to be a couple again, we have to get you out of this depression you've been in."  
"So, you'll mean you'll give us a try?" Emma asked in shock.  
"I owe it to our daughter to try. But I'm not promising anything, okay?"

Emma nodded and kissed Jay on the cheek.

"It's really late…" Jay sighed.  
"Yeah, the girls will be up before too long."  
"Why don't you sleep in, in the morning. I'll take the girls out for breakfast."  
"Thanks. Well, um, good night, Jay."

Emma smiled before walking back into Jay's bedroom where her daughters were sleeping. Jay took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sean.

"Your brother!" Jay spoke angrily into the phone.  
"What did Tracker do this time?" Sean asked sleepily.  
"Where is he?" Jay demanded.  
"He's asleep downstairs. Why?" Sean asked but all he heard was the dial tone.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Note to readers: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Things have been crazy lately but I have plenty of time now, so I figured I'd start writing again. J Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Your reviews really inspire me to write and I hope that you all will enjoy the rest of my story. 

CHAPTER 4

Sean was sitting on his front steps when he saw Jay's car come speeding down the street and into his driveway. Sean jumped up and met him at his car.

"Your brother!" Jay yelled angrily as he pointed towards the house.  
"What'd he do?" Sean asked trying to calm Jay down.  
"Tracker…" Jay started, "he's Melanie's dad."

Sean's eyes just widened.

"You mean, my brother and Emma?" Sean asked confused.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Jay made his way to the door but Sean was already ahead of him.

Sean grabbed Tracker and threw him up against the wall.

"Wake up!" Sean screamed.  
"Dude," Tracker, "What is your problem?"  
"You slept with Emma… got her pregnant… and just left her like she was nothing?" Sean yelled.  
"Why are you mad, Sean… I mean I could understand why Jay would be. But why you? You still have feelings for the little smarty pants?" Tracker asked mockingly. Jay just looked at Sean waiting for an answer.  
"I'm mad because she's my friend. How could you just take advantage of her like that?" Sean demanded.  
"Chill out. Emma and the girls are fine. Why does it matter anyway?" Tracker laughed as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette.  
"It matters, because there is a little girl out there that doesn't have a father," Sean answered sternly.  
"Last time I checked there was two," Tracker laughed as he started up the stairs but before he could make it, Jay had tackled him and the two were going at it.  
"You don't know anything about what's going on, so stop pretending that you do!" Jay threatened as he pinned Tracker down.  
"Jay, let him go. He's not worth it…" Sean spoke.  
"You're right. He's not. He doesn't deserve to have anything to do with Emma or Melanie." Jay agreed letting Tracker out of his grasp.  
"I think it would be best if you got your stuff and left," Sean told his older brother before walking outside with Jay.

When the guys got outside, Jay sat down on the hood of his car. Sean plopped down next to him.

"You might want to clean your eye up before the girls see you," Sean said breaking the silence.  
"I don't know what I was thinking… Emma doesn't need him in her life and Melanie definitely doesn't," Jay shook his head.  
"You were just pissed that he and Emma slept together. I would be lying if I said it didn't piss me off and she and I haven't been together in years."  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jay asked.  
"I don't know. I guess just give it some time and see what happens. But you and I both know that Tracker absolutely can not have anything to do with Melanie or Emma."  
"Every dad deserves the chance to be around their kid, don't you think?"  
"Well, yeah but only if he wants that right. Tracker could care less about kids. You and I both know that."  
"So, Melanie just doesn't get a dad?" Jay asked curiously, "Does that seem fair?"  
"No, its not fair. Was it fair when your dad walked out on you and your mom?"   
"No. It wasn't. That's why I have to be there for Emma and the girls. They deserve the world…"  
"So, give it to them," Sean smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, I will… Thanks, Sean." Jay smiled as they got off the car and Jay got in and drove away.

When Jay got back to his apartment, he went to his room to check on the girls. He saw Jenna and Melanie still sleeping but Emma wasn't there. He walked back to the living room and noticed the balcony door was open. He walked out and noticed Emma, bundled in a blanket looking up at the stars.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting…" Jay spoke up. Emma looked over at him smiling but stopped when she saw his eye.  
"Jay, what happened to your eye?" Emma asked horrified.  
"Me and Tracker kind of got into a fight… Don't worry though, he looks much worse that I do" Jay laughed.  
"What were you thinking!" Emma demanded.  
"What do you mean? You tell me that Tracker is Mel's dad and I know biology… I know what it takes to get pregnant… I just couldn't get the picture of you two out of my head."  
"Yeah, well, it was one time. I was drunk. I don't even really remember it. Just let it go, Jay!"  
"I can't Em. I want to. But I just don't think I can."  
"So, what are you saying?" Emma asked nervously.  
"I don't know. Everything is so confusing. I feel like so much has happened tonight. I just need time to think about everything."  
"Why did you bring us here then?" Emma asked.  
"Because, it was the right thing to do," Jay added.  
"First thing in the morning, I'm getting the girls and we're going back to my parents."  
"No, I want you guys to stay here… I'm leaving for L.A. to handle some things tomorrow. I'll only be gone for a few days. Please, be here when I get back."  
"I don't know. I don't think its such a good idea for us to be here with Spinner."  
"No, it'll be fine. He'll look after you guys. Please, you owe me this, Em." Jay spoke softly pushing her hair behind her hair.  
"Okay," she agreed.

The next morning, Jenna walked into the living room groggily. Spinner and Jay were talking on the couch.

"Hey dad!" Jenna smiled.  
"Hey you. Where's your little sister?" Jay asked smiling as Melanie walked out holding her blankie. Jenna picked the little girl up and went and sat by her dad.  
"Yup, she does look like Tracker…" Spinner laughed.  
"Who's Tracker?" Jenna asked.  
"No one," Jay snapped as he glared at Spinner.  
"What's for breakfast?" Jenna asked.  
"Well, I thought I could take you and your sister out for breakfast. So, hurry and get ready and meet me in the car in ten minutes," Jay smiled.

Jenna smiled as she took her sister back to Jay's room to get ready.

"What time are you leaving for L.A?" Spinner asked.  
"Not until 7 tonight. You don't mind keeping an eye on them, do you?"  
"Nah. It'll be fun. Jenna's cute," Spinner winked.  
"Maybe I'll just get Paige and Alex to watch the girls…"  
"Seriously. I can handle it. I promise."  
"Alright, but if you so much as look at Jenna… we're gonna have a problem."

Jay helped the girls finish getting ready and took them to a café down the street. When Emma woke up, she saw Spinner on the couch and went and sat next to him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," Spinner laughed.  
"Hey. Where are Jay and the girls?" Emma asked yawning.  
"He took them to breakfast."  
"Man, I could have used some breakfast…"  
"Yeah, he didn't invite me either," Spinner laughed, " listen, I was about to go over to Paige and Alex's house. You should come with me."  
"Why are you going over there?"  
"To pick up my son, Brandon."  
"You and Paige had a son?" Emma asked in shock.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, lesbians can't have babies on their own. They needed my sperm," Spinner laughed.  
"Let me just get ready really quick and we'll go over there. They live near Craig and Manny too, don't they?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, they're next door neighbors."

Emma got ready and rode over to Paige and Alex's house with Spinner. Spinner just walked right in towards a little boy playing video games in front of the t.v.

"He looks just like you," Emma smiled.  
"Unfortunately…" Alex laughed as she walked up with Brandon's bag.  
"Hey Alex. Sorry about the other night. I was a mess." Emma whispered.  
"Hey, its no big deal. It happens to everyone every once in awhile. Spin, I hate to be a party pooper, but Brandon's hockey game starts in 15 minutes and you promised to get him there early. Emma, stay and talk to me…"  
"Okay."

Spinner and Brandon leave as Emma follows Alex into the kitchen. There are pictures posted all over the fridge from the college years. Emma sees a picture of herself and Jay. She smiles.

FLASHBACK

"Jay, nobody knows we're together yet… Are you sure you want Alex's party to be where everyone finds out?" Emma asked as Jay kissed her neck in the bathroom of Alex's apartment.  
"They already know, Em," Jay joked, "they all saw us come in here together."  
"No, they don't. We were discreet about it."  
"Em, stop talking. We don't have a lot of time. Someones going to need the bathroom eventually."  
Emma grinned and started kissing him back. When they were finished having sex, they went to open the door and Paige was waiting right there with a camera.

END FLASHBACK

"We keep that picture up because it makes us laugh," Alex smiled, "look at your hair. You totally have sex hair."  
"Yeah, that was a fun night. Hey, this picture.. This is Ashlyn, isn't it?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah."  
"She's pretty…" Emma sighed.  
"Yeah, she is… but Jay loves you. Stop worrying."  
"But he also loves her."  
"True. But you had his baby. You get a million bonus points for that…" Alex smiled.  
"How come you're being so nice to me?" Emma asked curiously.  
"Because, even though I didn't like you in high school… and even though I absolutely hate that you just left Jay heartbroken for years and didn't tell him about Jenna… you changed him into this guy that he is now. The one that gives a damn about people. And you're back now. Everyone makes mistakes, Emma… The ones that deserve to be forgiven are the ones that try to make things right."  
"He's always cared about people… He just never trusted showing them."  
"Until you." Alex smiled.  
"Thanks. You know he's going to L.A. tonight for a few days. He said he needs time."  
"Go with him!" Alex demanded.  
"I can't. I mean, I have the girls… and he probably wants to be with Ashlyn." Emma sighed.  
"Paige and I will keep the girls. Just go. Get your daughters father back."

Alex picked up the phone and started dialing a number.  
"Yes, I need a ticket for a 7:00pm flight to L.A… Emma Nelson… yeah, I'm going to put it on my credit card…." Alex read off the numbers of her card and then hung up.

"It's settled," she smiled.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket…" Emma protested.  
"I know. Consider it a wedding present," Alex smiled, "now come on, we need to go to the mall and then I'll take you to get your things and pick up the girls."

Alex drove Emma to the mall and took her into the lingerie department. She helped Emma pick out an outfit that she was sure would entice Jay. When they were finished shopping, Alex drove Emma to Jay's to pick up the girls. They walked inside. Melanie was sleeping in Jay's arms and Jenna was sitting next to them watching the Exorcist.

"Dad told me this was the first movie you guys watched together…" Jenna smiled.  
"I didn't exactly watch it…"Emma cringed.  
"That's what he said. But I think this is the coolest movie ever." Jenna grinned.  
"Well, I hate to break this up, but Jenna, you and Melly are going to stay with Paige and Alex for a couple nights. I have some things to handle…" Emma spoke.  
"Hey, if you need me to stay in town a few days," Jay spoke up, "I can."  
"No, it's not a big deal. Really. We'll be fine." Alex added.  
"I'm confused…" Jay stated.  
"Alex and Paige wanted to do something for me… They got me a trip. It works out perfectly if you think about it… By the time you get back, I'll be back and we can figure everything out."  
"Are you sure you want to just leave the girls here?" Jay asked.  
"It's fine, daddy. Really. Mom needs a vacation," Jenna spoke up as she walked over and hugged her mom.  
"Alright then I guess you girls need to grab your stuff so you can go with Alex." Jay told them as he stood up and followed Emma onto the balcony.  
"So, are you going to tell me where you're going?" Jay asked.  
"Nope. Don't worry. I'll be back," Emma smiled as she kissed Jay on the cheek and followed Alex and her girls out the door. Paige walked outside when she saw Alex's car pull up.

"I wanna see the nightie you guys bought," Paige yelled as she ran to the car.  
"A nightie? Mom, what is that lady talking about?" Jenna asked.  
"We bought some lingerie for your moms trip. Nothing like lingerie to make a woman feel sexy…" Alex answered.  
"Gross." Jenna shook her head as she sketched in her sketch book. Alex lead the girls inside while Paige stayed outside with Emma to look at the lingerie.

"Don't worry, hun. Your girls will be fine. You just need to go claim your man… and this little number is sure to do it." Paige grinned holding it up. Emma laughed as she grabbed it back to put in the bag. Alex walked back outside.

"Hey, Paige. Stay here with the girls. I want to drive Em to the airport," Alex said as she walked over and kissed Paige. Paige nodded and mouthed good luck as she walked back inside.

The Car ride to the airport was completely silent. When Alex and Emma got to the terminal, she gave her friend a quick hug and wished her luck. As Emma settled into her seat, she finally realized what she had just gotten herself into… TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The plane to L.A. had finally landed and Emma carefully watched for Jay. She didn't want him to see her until she was ready. Infact, she was wearing a hat and sunglasses just in case. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around.

"Emma Nelson..." the voice asked unsurly.  
"Ellie. Hey. How are you?" Emma smiled in relief.  
"I'm really good. Just got in from Las Vegas. We had this huge story... What brings you to L.A?"  
"Actually... I'm here on vacation," Emma spoke.  
"Well, where are you staying? You should come out with me tonight..." Ellie stated ecstatically.  
"I was just gonna go find a cheap hotel room..."  
"No way. I have a huge house. Stay with me while you're here."  
"Okay." Emma agreed.

The girls grabbed their luggage and made their way to Ellie's car.

"So what's up with the disguise?" Ellie finally asked.  
"I don't know what you're talkin about."  
"Jay's out here a lot... Does that have anything to do with this vacation?"  
"Ellie, I know everyones been talking about everything." Emma stated removing her hat and glasses.  
"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't talked to Sean recently."  
"Yeah... i figured."  
"Sean said Jenna is absolutely gorgeous..."  
"Did he tell you tell about Melanie?" Emma interrupted.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about Tracker."  
"Don't be. I'm not. Melanie is better off without him and I don't regret having her."  
"What about Jay... What's he going to do?"  
"I don't know. He came back to L.A. tonight to get some space and try to figure things out."  
"That's why you're here... Em, be careful. If he said he needed space, give him that." Ellie spoke as she pulled into her driveway. The girls got out of the car and went inside. Ellie showed Emma to her room.  
"Hey Em," Ellie smiled, "how bout we get ready and go out tonight. It'll be fun."  
"Alright." Emma agreed.

Meanwhile, back in Degrassi. Jenna was sitting on the front steps of Alex and Paige's house. She was working on her sketch.

"Hey Jen," a voice startled her.  
"Jack! You scared me. What are you doing here?" Jenna asked.  
"Mom and Dad told me you were over here. I thought maybe you'd want to go to a party tonight. It would be nice to meet people you're going to be going to school with, right?"  
"I don't know. I promised my dad no partying if he and my mom got back together..." Jenna spoke as she continued sketching.  
"Are they back together already?" Jack asked.  
"Well, not yet... But it's close and I don't want to screw it up."  
"No one will make you drink or anything. Just go and have a good time."  
"Let me ask Paige and Alex if it's okay." Jenna stood and went in side to see Alex and Paige watching television.  
"Is it okay if I go to a party with my uncle Jack for a couple hours? I'll be back by 11." Jenna smiled.  
"I don't know..." Alex started.  
"Sure, just take my cell phone with you incase you need anything," Paige grinned as she tossed her the cell phone.  
"Thank you." Jenna grinned as she threw down her sketch book and met Jack outside.  
"I don't know if that was such a great idea..." Alex started again.  
"She'll be fine," Paige smiled.  
"Do you not remember what she was doing the other night in the bar?" Alex asked.  
"Oopsie," Paige smirked.

Back in L.A. Emma and Ellie had just gotten seated at the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Oh no, Ellie..." Emma started as she stared across the room at Jay and Ashlyn.  
"Oh, Em. I didn't know. There are a million clubs in L.A. What are the chances?"  
"What should I do?" Emma asked.  
"Just play it cool..." Ellie tried to smile.  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" A tall blonde man asked Emma. Ellie nodded her head. Emma smiled and took his hand and followed him on to the dance floor. Ellie stood and walked over to Jay.

"Ellie, hey!" Jay grinned drunkenly.  
"Hey yourself, Jay. What are you doing here?" Ellie snapped.  
"I'm here with my fiance. We're celebrating our engagement. Why does it matter?" Jay asked.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders and nodded over to where Emma was dancing awfully closely with that guy. Jay let go of Ashlyn's hand.

"What the hell is Emma doing in L.A.?" Jay demanded.  
"She's visiting me. How come out of 50 million bars, you had to be at this one tonight?" Ellie yelled over the music.  
"It's the only one we hadn't been to yet."  
"Jay, what's going on?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Me ex is here..." Jay spoke in disbelief as he watched the guy rubbing his hands all over Emma as they danced. Ashlyn looked at Ellie.  
"No, it's not me." Ellie laughed.  
"Ashlyn, I'm sorry. But I have to talk to her. Here, grab a taxi and go on home. I'll be there in a little bit," Jay said handing her money as he followed Ellie back to her bar.  
"She knew I was coming to L.A." Jay stated.  
"Yeah, well, Alex bought her a plane ticket here. Don't be mad at Emma."  
"That guy is touching her..." Jay spoke up.  
"Well go interrupt him," Ellie grinned.

Jay walked over to Emma and the guy she was dancing with and punched him knocking him over.

"Jay! What are you doing?" Emma shrieked.  
"He was touching you..." Jay snapped.  
"It was okay. I let him!" Emma yelled back.   
"Come on, I'm taking you home!" Jay yelled.  
"I rode with Ellie..."  
"I'm actually going to go stay at my boyfriends house tonight," Ellie spoke up.  
"Then it's settled," Jay smirked as he grabbed Emma's hand and lead her out of the club.

"You can't just punch out every guy I talk to," Emma stated as she got into a cab with Jay.  
"I won't. Just the ones that touch you," Jay added.  
"Can't you just let me have a good time? I saw you with Ashlyn. You didn't look like you were breaking things off with her."  
"Didn't we decide that I wasn't going to yet? I told you that I needed some time to figure things out."  
"I don't have time Jay," Emma cried.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Jay asked.  
"I promised myself I wouldn't tell you or anybody yet. I want you to want to be with me... not because I'm dying."

Jay put his arm around Emma and she cried her eyes out. When they got to Ellie's he helped her out of the car and helped her inside. He tucked her into her bed and sat with her while she fell asleep. The next morning when Emma woke up, Jay was gone. There wasn't a note or anything. He was just gone. Emma's cell phone started going off.

"Hello?" Emma asked groggily.  
"Em, it's mom. We're at the hospital, Jenna won't wake up."  
"What? What do you mean she won't wake up?" Emma asked in panic.  
"Jack took her to a party last night. We think someone put something in her drink... Just get here as fast as you can, Emma." Spike said before hanging up.

Emma packed her stuff, scribbled a quick note to Ellie and made her way to the airport. When her plane landed, Jack was waiting to drive her to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, she saw Sean, Spinner, Alex, Page, Craig, and her parent with Melanie.

"I want to see her," Emma demanded. Spike nodded as she lead Emma into Jenna's room. She started crying when she saw all the machines hooked up to her. Spike hugged her daughter.  
"Em, she's just sleeping right now. She woke up about 45 minutes ago," Snake spoke.  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost her..." Emma sobbed.

Craig walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Hey Em. Where's Jay?" Craig asked.  
"In L.A." Emma whispered.  
"Thanks for coming... you guys don't have to stay. She's going to be fine," Emma forced a smile.  
"Can I just sit with you for awhile?" Craig asked. Emma nodded.  
"Where's Manny?" Emma asked.  
"She's resting in her room. She had the baby. Another little girl named Sarah."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks."

They both just sat there in Jenna's hospital room. Emma fell asleep on the couch so Craig left to go back to Manny and the new baby. A few hours later, Emma heard Jenna giggling. She looked up and saw Jay sitting on the bed with his daughter. They were looking at a magazine. Emma stood and went over to Jenna's bed kissing her on the forehead.

"I was so worried about you," Emma sighed in relief.  
"Well, we were worried about you, mom," Jenna laughed.  
"What happened?" Emma asked.  
"Jack picked me up from Alex's house and we went to this party..." Jenna started.  
"Hey, I thought you promised me no more partying," Jay interrupted.  
"Yeah, well you promised something to, but you broke that promise," Jenna frowned as she went back to looking at her magazine. Jay snatched the magazine out of her hand.  
"I didn't break anything..." Jay spoke.  
"Then how come you flew to L.A. to be with your fiance?" Jenna asked.  
"I'm not discussing this with you," Jay said sternly.  
"Discuss it with me, then!" Emma demanded.  
"We've already discussed it, Emma!" Jay spat.  
"You just left! Why did you leave?" Emma asked furiously. "I told you something, and you just left..."  
"I needed time, Emma. What about you? You didn't even tell me Jenna was in the hospital. Alex had to call me to tell me that my daughter was in a coma."

"I didn't know where you were..." Emma responded.  
"No, you just weren't going to tell me." Jay decided as he inched closer to Emma, "just like you don't tell me a lot of things. You chicken out of everything."  
"I do not!" Emma yelled as she got close to Jay's face.

All of a sudden Jay grabbed Emma's face and started passionately kissing her. Jenna just looked on in surprise.

"Get a room," she laughed. Emma and Jay broke apart and looked over at their daughter who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hey, this was about you," Emma smiled pointing at Jenna.  
"Nope, it's always been about you two," Jenna grinned.  
"You're grounded," Jay laughed.  
"You can't just ground me," Jenna laughed, " I don't even have a room."

"Your dad said you're grounded, so you're grounded. Stop arguing." Emma said sternly as she broke into a smile.  
"I'm going to see if we can take you home soon," Jay smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Mom, what happened?" Jenna asked.  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Somethings different between you and dad. What were you guys talking about?"  
"Nothing... IT's not important," Emma sighed as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair.  
"Mom, I really didn't drink any alcohol or anything last night. I just had a glass of water. Honest. I wasn't trying to mess things up with dad," Jenna said quietly.  
"I trust you. Jack would never let you get into trouble while he was watching you. I know that."

"Am I still grounded?" Jenna asked.  
"You have to ask your dad," Emma laughed.

Jay walked back in with some papers.

"Tomorrow. You get to go home tomorrow. Em, if you want to go home to be with Melanie, I'll stay with Jenna," Jay talked while he filled out some of the papers.  
"No, I want to stay. If you don't mind. Melly's with my parents," Emma whispered.  
"You don't mind if I stay too, do you?" Jay asked her.  
"I don't mind. Just no more arguing, okay?" Emma smiled.  
"Yeah, okay. Hey I'm kinda hungry. How bout the three of us go down to the cafeterria," Jay asked.  
"I'm still kinda tired. You and mom go. I'd like to just be alone for a little bit to work on my sketches," Jenna yawned.  
Emma nodded and followed Jay out the door.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere first?" Emma asked. Jay shook his head and follwed Emma to Manny's room. She and Craig were smiling at their new baby.

"Hey!" Manny smiled.  
"She's beautiful," Emma grinned.

"Craig told me about Jenna... I'm so sorry." Manny whispered.  
"No, she's okay... Wow, looking at little Sarah makes me want to have another one," Emma smiled. Jay smiled when he heard her. Manny and Craig caught it.  
"I'd like to have a baby around too," Jay agreed.  
"Well, I'm sure Ashlyn will have as many as you want," Emma replied.  
"Em, why do you always bring her up. Everytime we're finally doing okay... I broke it off with her last night. That's why I left. I thought I would be back with you before you woke up."  
"Oh," Emma smiled.  
"You didn't think I would just walk away from you and the girls after what you told me... did you?" Jay asked.  
"Nothing surprises me anymore," Emma responded.  
"So you guys are getting back together?" Manny squealed.  
"Me and Emma need to talk privately..." Jay answered as he walked out of the room. Emma waved to Manny and Craig and followed Jay out the door. They finally sat down in the cafeteria.

"You told me that you're dying..." Jay started.  
Emma nodded as she began. "I have breast cancer. They diagnosed me after Melanie was born. It's advanced pretty quickly. They gave me some pills to take to make me more comfortable. Jenna thinks they're depression pills."  
"They have treatments for that kind of stuf, Em." Jay spoke as he took her hand.  
"I can't afford it," Emma shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
"Emma, if I find a way to pay for it, will you please get treatment?"  
"Jay," Emma shook her head, " i can't ask you to do that."  
"Emma, you're not asking. I'm just not ready to lose you yet. Please. For me and Jenna and Melanie... Please?" Jay begged.  
"It's not going to be easy," Emma cried.  
"Just try. Please. I'll make an appointment to see a doctor on Monday. Please just let me do this for you. The girls need their mother... I need you, Emma."  
"Okay. On one condition," Emma pleaded as she cried.  
"Anything," Jay agreed.  
"Marry me." Emma spoke as she stared into his eyes.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Marry me," Emma repeated.  
"Okay," Jay agreed, "On one condition."  
"What's that?" Emma asked smiling.  
"When you get better, we'll have another baby. So I can be around this time."  
"Okay." Emma agreed with tears falling from her face.

Jay took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled a ring from his pocket and put it on her finger.

"I was gonna ask you, Emma. I was going to ask you when I came back to Ellies house after leaving Ashlyn," Jay smiled.  
"I love you so much Jay," Emma cried as she kissed him harder. They decided they were to excited to eat so they went back to Jenna's room to tell her the good news. She was so excited.

"Listen, I hate to leave you two but I have some phone calls to make. I'll be back later tonight, okay?" Jay asked as he kissed both girls on the top of their heads. They nodded.

Jay drove to the apartment and saw Spinner, Alex and Paige sitting at the table looking at magazines.

"What's all this?" Jay asked.  
"Wedding magazines!" Paige squealed.  
"Yeah, if you want to pull this wedding off by the end of the week we have to start planning," Alex added.  
"Hey, I can get the Dot to cater everything," Spinner added.  
"I called the church after you called me," Alex added, "I was able to book it for Saturday at 1:00 pm."  
"Thank you guys for everything," Jay grinned as he sat down to help them.  
"I'll take Emma to look for dresses tomorrow after Jenna gets released. Oh, and you know that little house you were asking about near the school?" Paige asked. "Well, I called the realtor. It's yours."  
Jay smiled.  
"And Me, Sean, and Craig can start moving you guys stuff there this week," Spinner added.  
"Wow, thank you guys for everything. It looks like it's going to be perfect. Just remember, I want it to be a surprise," Jay grinned.

They all continued making plans. Alex started calling everyone because they didn't have time to send out invitations. Spike and Snake agreed to split the cost of the wedding. Later that night, Jay made his way back to the hospital. Jenna was still wide awake sketching while Emma was curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Hey dad," Jenna smiled, "You really made her day today."  
"I know. She's the one for me. She always has been and she always will be."  
"Mom told me that she has cancer. I'm really scared. What if it's too late to save her?" Jenna asked as tears began to fall down her face.  
"We have to try... We'll never know until we try."  
"I'm just so happy that we have you now. I know I couldn't deal with this alone."  
"You and Melanie don't have to worry ever again. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere," Jay whispered as he sat on Jenna's bed.  
"She asked me to be her maid of honor. She even said I could pick out my dress... I hate wearing dresses but because it's for her, I won't complain."  
"Thanks," Jay laughed.

They all fell asleep and the next morning Paige arrived to take the girls shopping for dresses.

"Ugh, I hate shopping!" Jenna exclaimed.  
"Weddings are so exciting. The dresses are even more exciting!" Paige squealed.

After hours of shopping, Emma had finally found the dress. Jenna was very annoyed by this point but she never let her mom know it. When the girls were done, Paige drove them to Spike's house to see Melanie.

"Mom, can you believe it? Everything is going to be perfect!" Emma smiled as she sat down on the couch.  
"If this is what you want, Em, I'm very happy for you," Spike smiled.  
"I am so incredibly happy. I can't wait to finally be Mrs. Jay Hogart! And my girls finally have a dad. It's amazing!!"  
"Jay called. He'll be here in a little bit to pick you up. Snake and I are going to watch the girls tonight."  
"Thanks mom. I should go take a shower and get ready."

A few hours later, Jay pulled up to Snake's home to pick up Emma. Emma walked out wearing a little black dress. She looked beautiful. He kissed her as he opened the door for her to get in the car. He ran around to the other side after she got in.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked.  
"Well, I'm taking you to Manny's house. Paige and Alex planned a bachlorette party and then I'm going to join the guys at the apartment," Jay smiled.  
"Why are we doing all this so soon?" Emma asked.  
"Our wedding is all planned for tomorrow afternoon. Everyone has helped me get everything together for it and everyone will be there."  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.  
"I don't want to take any chances," Jay whispered.  
"Me either. I can't wait to be your wife, Jay," Emma forced a smile also afraid of what the future might hold for them.

They were both quite for the rest of the ride to Manny's house. Emma kissed Jay on the cheek as she got out of the car. She walked into Manny's house and saw all the decorations the girls had made.

"You're here!" Paige smiled.  
"Welcome to your last night as a single girl," Manny smiled as she hugged her former best friend.  
"Thank you guys for doing this!" Emma smiled.

The girls all shared stories and played games while drinking all night. Meanwhile all the guys were moving all the new furniture Jay had bought into the new home.

"This house is great," Craig commented as he and Jay carried a couch into the new house,"it reminds me of Joey's old house."  
"It'll be perfect for the girls and there's even extra room for babies," Jay grinned.  
"Ah, you've been bitten by the daddy bug. You want more kids?" Craig asked.  
"As many as me and Em can possibly make," Jay laughed, "as long as they look just like her."  
"How's Jenna doing?" Sean asked as he opened a beer.  
"She's good," Jay replied.  
"She's probably thrilled her parents are getting married," Spinner added.  
"I think we all are. It's the best feeling in the world knowing Em and I will be together for the rest of our lives," Jay smiled as he plopped down on the couch with a beer.  
"I wonder what the girls are doing?" Craig asked.  
"We could always go check on them..." Spinner added with a grin.  
"Nah, it's bad luck for Em and I to see eachother the night before the wedding," Jay answered.  
"Yeah," Sean added, "Hey, Ellie will be here in the morning. And JT, Toby, Liberty, Ashley and Jimmy are all flying in also."  
"Yeah?" Jay smiled, "Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life."  
All the guys agreed.

The next day, Emma was running around trying to get ready and get the girls ready as well. Luckily, Spike and Manny were there to help her out. Emma looked beautiful. Her dress was a sleeveless, white, satin gown that complimented her figure very well. Her hair was curly and her makeup was natural but beautiful.

"I'm so nervous," Emma whispered to herself as she peeked out into the church. She was amazed with how full it was. So many people were there. People she didn't even know.   
"Mom," Jenna started, "you look beautiful. You're gonna be fine. Dad loves you."  
"I know, theres just so many people out there," Emma replied.  
"Yeah, but the only people that matter out there are you and dad," Jenna smiled.

Snake walked over and took Emma's arm. The doors opened up and Jenna and Melanie walked down the aisle toward their dad. Jay smiled. When he looked back up and saw Emma walking down the aisle he lost his breath. She looked beautiful. He smiled so big that everyone noticed and started laughing. Emma blushed. Finally she was standing next to Jay about to say their vows.

"I, Emma Nelson, take you, Jayson Hogart, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Emma smiled as tears started to fall down her face.

"I, Jayson Hogart, take you, Emma Nelson, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Jay smiled back at her.

They traded rings and the minister announced them husband and wife and told Jay to kiss his wife. Jay grinned at her but she had lost all color in her face. She tried to smile back but her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwords towards Jenna. Jenna was able to catch her mom but fell down along with her. Jay kneeled down to Emma trying to wake her up.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Jay screamed as Snake and Spike ran up to their daughter. Paige scooped up Melanie to get her out of the way of the paramedics.

To Be Continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been able to update. My computer has been down. I just wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me.

The Ties That Bind Ch. 7

"Dad?" Jenna asked uncertainly as she approached her father who was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. His hands were holding his head with his elbows propped on his knees. He looked up when he heard her voice. His face was tear stained.

"Jenna, who brought you here?" Jay asked.  
"Grandma and Grandpa. They're here too, they're just parking the car..."  
"Where's your little sister?" he asked.  
"Craig is watching her so that Manny could be here too. Where's mom? What happened?" Jenna asked looking around.  
"The doctors are with her now... Jenna, we have to have a talk. You have to promise to not be upset with your mom," Jay started as he looked into his daughter's eyes. Eyes that were almost identical to Emma's.  
"What? Just tell me... I won't be mad, I promise."  
"Your mother... She has breast cancer, Jen..."  
"But that's not that bad... I mean they have treatments for that kind of stuff," Jenna smiled with relief.  
"It's pretty advanced. Your mom has known she's had it since Mel was born... She hasn't had the money for treatment."  
"That's why she brought us here, isn't it. It wasn't so that we could meet you or see grandma and grandpa... It was because she needed someone to take care of when she died..." Jenna cried. Jay wrapped his arms around his daughter and cried with her. Snake, Spike, Manny, and Alex ran into the hospital.

"Jay, where's our daughter?" Snake asked.  
"She's with the doctors... They haven't told me anything yet..." Jay responded not looking up from his daughter.  
"What's going on? Why are you crying? What are you not telling us?" Spike demanded.

At that moment a doctor walked into the waiting room reading a chart.

"Mr. Hogart?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes sir, that's me." Jay answered as he stood up.  
"I need you to come into my office..." The dr. started.  
"I'm her mother, I'm coming too..." Spike interrupted. The Doctor glanced at Jay and he nodded.  
"Very well," The doctor replied. Alex sat down next to Jenna and put her arm around her. Jenna lay her head on her shoulder.

The doctor opened his office to Jay and Spike and after they were seated, he shut the door and sat behind the desk.

"Emma has breast cancer... It's very advanced and at this point I think that the only possible solution is for her to have a mastectomy..." The doctor started.  
"What's a mastectomy?" Jay asked.  
"It's where they remove her breasts..." Spike replied in shock.  
"Does Emma know?" Jay asked.  
"Yes, she came to when we were examining her. We told her what we thought and she's pretty upset. I just think that it's too late for radiation or any other kind of treatment. If we don't do the mastectomy, Emma's life expectancy is going to be cut very short..." the Doctor spoke.  
"What exactly could we expect from this surgery?" Spike asked.  
"Well, we would be removing her left breast. It's called a modified radical mastectomy. In the procedure we'd also be removing her lymph nodes from her under arm pit, but the chest wall muscle will remain in place so that if she chooses she can have breast reconstruction surgery..."  
"And the tumors will be removed?" Jay asked.  
"Yes. I think this is Emma's only shot."  
"Then we'll do it," Jay replied. "Do what you have to and set up Emma's surgery."  
"This procedure is very expensive Mr. Hogart, and Emma doesn't have health insurance." The Doctor stated.  
"It's okay. I'll get the money. I'll sell my club. The only thing that matters is Emma." Jay nodded.  
"We'll help too, as much as we can," Spike agreed.  
"Okay then, I'll take these forms to the desk and they'll schedule everything for you," the Doctor stood and shook their hands, "and Jay... Emma would like to see you. She's in room 412."

Jay raced out of the office and down the hall to where Emma was laying in a bed with tubes hooked up to her. A tear fell down her face when she saw him.

"Jay, I'm so sorry I ruined our wedding." Emma cried as Jay took off his shoes and crawled into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on top of the head.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay. None of that stuff matters. All that matters is that we're together for the rest of our long lives... You understand? I'm not willing to let you go again. I need you too much. Jen and Mel need you too much. I'm not letting you go ever again."  
"But, Jay... Didn't they tell you, they want to remove my breast. How awful. My body will be soooo deformed. How can you possibly love someone with one breast?" Emma cried.  
"Em, I don't love you for your breasts... I love you for who you are inside. The rest doesn't matter without that."  
"It's just not fair! Why does all this bad stuff keep happening to us? When will it be over?"   
"I don't know sweetheart. Just promise me that no matter what you know I love you." Jay squeezed her shoulder.  
"I promise." Emma sighed as she fell asleep in his arms.

To Be Continued. Sorry it was so short. More tomorrow, I promise. And it will be a lot longer too!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Jay, man, what are you doing out here?" Spinner asked as he walked over to where Jay was sitting on a bench outside of the hospital. 

"I just needed some air. Jenna's with Em right now," Jay answered not even looking up.

"Well, I heard about Emma... It's great that she'll be okay," Spinner added as he sat down next to Jay.

"Yeah, it's really great..."

"You don't sound so convinced..." Spinner replied with a questioning look.

"You know they're removing her breast..."

"I heard... Is that what this is about?" Spinner asked.

"I told Emma that her boobs don't matter to me... I lied. I love her boobs just the way they are but at the same time I need Emma here with me and if that means they have to take away her breasts... well, then I guess thats what we have to do."

"Jay... She can have implants or something afterwards..." Spinner added with a smile at how honest his friend was being.

"Yeah, but I don't know if Emma will be into that..." Jay shook his head.

"You two are married now. Try talking to her. Isn't that what married couples are supposed to do?" Spinner laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to think that I'm trying to pressure her... Maybe Manny can talk to her..." Jay thought out loud.

"I'm sure she would," Spinner smiled at his friend. Even though Jay had changed for the most part, he was still the same horny guy he used to be.

Meanwhile, Manny and Jenna were sitting in Emma's hospital room while Emma slept.

"Do you think that mom will get a boob job?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. If she does, it'll be more for your dad than anything," Manny smiled as she talked to Jenna.

"She said dad doesn't care about that..." Jenna started.

"Whatever, your dad has always been a total ladies man, he needs boobs," Manny laughed.

"Not if they'll kill my mom," Jenna replied.

"You're right, I don't know. Jay has changed a lot since we were in high school," Manny smiled as she rubbed Jenna on the back. Just at that moment, Jay walked in with Sean.

"Hey guys, how's my wife doing?" Jay asked bringing a smile to everyones face.

"Wow, that has a really nice ring to it," Manny grinned.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jay smiled back.

"Hey dad, mom's going to be okay, right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive she will be," Jay hugged his daughter.

"Hey everyone," Emma whispered groggily.

"Hey pretty girl, how was your nap?" Jay asked as he sat down on the bed next to Emma.

"It would have been so much better if we had been at home," Emma tried to smile.

"The doctor says tomorrows the big day," Sean added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous," Emma sighed.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"I told Dr. Haney that I would go ahead and take the implants once the cancer is removed. He said it was a good decision... You're not mad, are you, Jay?" Emma asked.

"No, baby, why would I be?" Jay asked.

"I made the decision without you..." Emma responded.

"Emma, it wasn't my decision to make. I told you that as long as I have you here with me, it doesn't matter," Jay kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"Well, I think I should be going home," Sean interrupted.

"Yeah, do you mind giving me a ride?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, come on," Sean smiled, "Jay, you want us to drop Jenna off with the Simpsons?"

"No!" Jenna cried.

"Honey, please just go for now. Your mom will be okay. I'm gonna stay with her... I'll come by and get you tomorrow morning before the surgery, okay?" Jay told her. Jenna only nodded and Sean put his arm around her as they left.

"We're finally all alone..." Emma smiled shyly.

"So, we are..." Jay smiled back.

"You know I love you, right?" Emma asked.

"I do, and I love you. We're going to have a really great life together..." Jay grinned.

"What about your club?" Em asked.

"What about it?" Jay asked.

"You shouldn't have to sell it to pay for my surgery... It's not fair," Emma started crying.

"It's okay sweetie. The only thing that matters to me is you and our girls. That's all. You don't worry about the rest, I'll take care of everthing," He kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep in his arms.

The day of the surgery, Emma was really scared so Jay promised to stay with her. He called Sean to see if he could pick up Jenna but he was working on a car and it would be a couple hours so Jay called Spinner. When Spinner got to the Simpson house, he saw Jenna standing outside smoking. He honked the horn.

"Hey, I thought you were giving up all your bad habits?" Spinner joked as Jenna climbed into the car.

"I'm just really nervous for mom today, that's all," Jenna answered.

"She'll be fine... You know what you should be thinking about though? A party for when she comes home," Spinner smiled.

"Mom doesn't really like parties," Jenna replied as she started smoking again.

"Hey, not in my car, okay?" Spinner told her. She flicked it out the window.

"You should loosen up some," Jenna grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to massage Spinner's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Don't you want me?" Jenna asked.

"You're just a kid... my friends kid!" Spinner yelled.

"Big deal, they'll never find out...You're really cute when you're angry..." Jenna grinned.

"This isn't happening," Spinner shook his head as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jenna winked at him as she got out of the car. She ran inside to find Manny, Craig, Ellie, JT, Liberty, and Alex sitting in the waiting room.

"Where's my dad?" Jenna asked.

"He's on the phone," Alex answered as Jenna ran off to search for her dad. Spinner walked into the waiting room.

"What's up with you?" Craig asked, noticing a strange look on Spinner's face.

"Their daughter is psycho!" Spinner laughed.

"What happened?" Manny laughed.

"She wanted me to pull off the road so she could have her way with me..." Spinner answered laughing at how crazy that sounded.

"And your sure it wasn't the other way around?" Alex asked.

"Positive, it took everything in me to resist..." Spinner shook his head.

"Remind me not to let you around our kids," Craig joked.

"Seriously, though. Something is not right with her. She's smoking again..." Spinner added.

"She's probably just tense about her family," JT added.

"All I know is Jay is going to have his hands full with her..." Spinner laughed.

"Mr. Hogart?" Dr. Haney appeared in the waiting room.

"He's outside making phone calls," Manny answered.

"I'll go see if I can find him..." The dr. replied.

"Wait! Can you tell us if Emma is okay?" Alex asked.

The doctor only smiled as he nodded. Everyone started cheering.

"Mr. Hogart?" Dr. Haney asked as he tapped Jay on the shoulder. Jay turned around.

"How is she?" He asked hanging up his phone.

"We removed hey lymph nodes and the tumor... She seems to be doing very well at the moment... We'll need to check her again in a few weeks..." The Dr. grinned.

"When can she go home?" Jay asked.

"In a couple days. But when she does, she'll be very weak. Somebody will need to be with her at all times," The Dr. responded.

"We can handle that," Jenna spoke up from beside Jay.

"Can we see her?" Jay asked.

"Just you for now," Dr. Haney motioned for Jay to follow him.

"Jenna, go sit with Manny and Alex," Jay called over his shoulder. Jenna just glared at her dad and then turned and stormed off.

TBC!


End file.
